A recent display apparatus uses a display screen divided into multiple segments and displays different images on the segments. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a technology in which one display screen of a television set includes a main screen corresponding to one large segment and sub-screens corresponding to multiple small segments and images corresponding to multiple different channels are displayed on the multiple sub-screens. The technology is configured so that the main screen displays an image of one selected channel and this image is reduced and is displayed on one segment of the sub-screen.